Never The Same
by hansonkali
Summary: Avery Grimes, Rick's youngest sister marries Shane nine months before the Zombie Apocalypse. Once it hits though, will her perfect marriage go down the drain with the rest of the world? (Some chapters are pre-apocalypse) Eventual Shane/OC/Daryl.
1. Chapter 1

Never The Same Chapter One

Nine Months Before The Apocalypse-3:04 PM

Avery Grimes chewed her lip nervously as she sat in the church's back room. In a matter of minutes now she'd be walking down the aisle and pledging her life to the man she loved. She'd be marrying Shane Walsh, the guy she had known since she was a kid. The man who was practically already family thanks to his friendship with her older brother Rick.

Hearing the door open, Avery turned her head as she watched her sister-in-law Lori walk in. Lori looked stunning in the dress Avery had chosen as her maid of honor dress.

"You look good," Avery voiced her thoughts out loud. She hoped her nervousness didn't come through in her tone. She hated to admit that she was nervous to be marrying Shane but she was. She was still so young as her mother liked to remind her every day leading up to the wedding. Telling her she was twenty-four and she had all the time in the world to wait.

Lori offered Avery a smile, "Thanks," she said before going over to Avery and sitting down beside her on the couch. "You look good too or might I say stunning," she laughed before locking eyes with Avery. "Like every bride should on their wedding day."

Looking away from Lori, Avery felt her cheeks blush and she shook her head, "I think stunning is the wrong word for me," she muttered correcting Lori. It wasn't that Avery didn't think she looked stunning but compared to other women she was just a plain average jane. Especially compared to Lori who would also be up at the altar with her.

Lori reached over and turned Avery's head so Avery could look at her. "You need to be more confident in your looks honey," she whispered her words soothing Avery more than Avery liked to admit right now. "I'm sure Shane will think you are drop dead gorgeous, hell he probably already thinks that anyway or he wouldn't have even proposed marriage."

"You saying he only married me for my looks?" Avery asked Lori, trying to sound offended though she wasn't. It wasn't any secret that Shane had an appetite for women, especially women who tended to be prettier than others, not that every woman wasn't pretty. "To be honest I'm surprised he even asked me to marry him. I mean I just figured I'd end up being another notch in his bedpost eventually like every other woman he has dated."

Lori nodded, "I had reservations about you dating him at first two," she confessed which caused Avery to laugh. "I told Rick when he finally admitted that you two were dating he better keep a gun at home so that I could kill Shane Walsh myself when Shane broke your heart."

Avery couldn't help but laugh again at Lori's words. She was really glad that Lori was the woman Rick had ended up marrying, she was the best thing that had happened to him, well her and Carl were.

Before Avery could say anything else she heard the door open and she looked up seeing her best friend since pre-school enter the room.

"Can I have some alone time with Jessica?" Avery asked Lori before raising an eyebrow.

Lori simply nodded before standing from the couch and exiting the room. After she had Avery watched as Jessica took her place on the couch.

"Your soon to be husband is about to go to the altar," Jessica whispered as she reached her hand over and adjusted Avery's veil some. "Which means Rick will be here to walk you down the aisle soon."

Avery listened to Jessica's words and she felt the knot her stomach grow. "Am I doing the right thing Jessica?" she asked her friend. She knew if anyone could understand her now beginnings of cold feet it would be Jessica. Jessica was after all like her sister. That's how they had stayed friends for so long.

"Do you not think marrying Shane is the right thing?" Jessica asked, her blue eyes locking with Avery's brown which sent a shiver down Avery's spine. "Because if so then I say don't do it."

Avery shook her head, "I'm not saying I don't think it's right," Avery started then paused, "okay maybe I am but maybe my mom is right. I'm twenty-four and I'm in nursing school still. If I marry Shane I may have to give up on my dreams of becoming a nurse. I may have to quit nursing if I ever become pregnant with a baby. Shane has made it known he'd like me to be a stay at home mom if we ever have kids."

"And you don't want the stay at home life," Jessica mused and Avery nodded. It wasn't that she didn't like the thought of staying home whenever she and Shane had kids but she couldn't see that being something that would make her happy in the end.

Avery looked away from Jessica, "I'm horrible aren't I, having doubts about marrying a man who changed his whole mindset on marriage just for me. Who stopped being a womanizer the day he got with me," she sighed as she leaned against the couch. Even if Jessica said she wasn't a horrible person she'd still think it.

Jessica shook her head no. "You aren't horrible Avie. You are just like every other woman who experiences wedding jitters. Hell I bet right now your soon to be husband is also having these same jitters."

"You think he is?" Avery asked as she turned to face Jessica again.

"I know he is," Jessica laughed. "I mean he is probably realizing that he now has to give up being able to sleep with anymore women but you for the rest of his life."

Avery laughed as well at that, "It's not like he hasn't been with just me for a year now," she shrugged. "I'm sure forever won't be that bad. If he can handle just me for a year sexually, I'm sure he can also handle it being just me forever."

Jessica shook her head, "Avery Laurel Grimes, forever is a mighty long time you know," she said trying to sound serious though a smile was playing on her lips. "I am betting Shane is now realizing that and wishing he could run out that door right now, though he probably knows if he does that your brother will have a gun pointed at him faster than he can escape."

"Rick wouldn't shoot Shane," Avery shook her head, "Even if Shane hurt me. Rick and Shane are like brothers and you don't ever hurt your family. That was something our dad taught us and Rick fully believes that still to this day."

"Trust me Avie," Jessica said using the nickname she had given Avery. "If Rick knew Shane hurt his baby sister he would hurt the man in a heart beat."

Avery just went silent and stood up still unsure if she was making the right decision. "You better go," she told Jessica. "Rick will be here at any moment and you need to get with Lori so you both can walk down the aisle before me," she laughed.

Jessica smiled and stood up, "You are making the right decision Avery," she finally said which made Avery smile some. "I don't think I have seen you at your happiest except for when you are with Shane Walsh," she teased before leaving the room.

After she left, Avery walked over to the mirror, looking over herself. Maybe Lori was right when she called her stunning. Maybe she was stunning today and just maybe she was making the right decision in marrying Shane.

"You look wonderful little sister," a voice spoke from behind Avery.

Avery turned, a grin playing on her lips as she walked over to Rick, "You think so?" she asked as she looked up at her older brother. Rick had always been her rock and she cherished his opinion on things.

Rick nodded, "I know so," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "It's hard to believe mom and dad's little surprise grew into such a beautiful woman."

Avery shook her head when Rick called her their mom and dad's little surprise. He hadn't used that nickname in years though she knew it was a nickname she deserved. She had been a surprise, coming along when Rick was twelve. To say she hadn't been a planned baby was an understatement.

"What can I say?" Avery asked teasing him. "I'm the sibling who got the best of both of their looks," she shrugged as she looked down. "You're here to walk me down the aisle?" she asked though she knew he was. He was here to give his baby sister away to his best friend.

"I am," Rick confirmed as he looked down at Avery. "Though we could just both leave. I mean you don't have to marry Shane if you don't want too."

Hearing her brother's offer Avery looked up at him and raised an eyebrow almost contemplating his words. Did she want to leave this place with Rick or did she want him to walk her down the aisle so that she could become Mrs. Shane Walsh.?

"No," Avery shook her head no. "Walk me down the aisle big brother," she smiled before looping her arm into Rick's, letting him lead the way out of the room of the church. As they made it to the doors she took a deep breath right as she heard the music start. She really was going to become Shane's wife.

* * *

><p>Laying in the bed at the hotel, Avery looked at her husband, "I love you," she whispered before kissing him on the lips softly.<p>

"I love you too Mrs. Walsh," Shane muttered into the kiss as he held Avery closer to him. "You looked wonderful today," he told her after he pulled away from the kiss. "Better than any other woman in that church."

Blushing Avery looked at him, her hand resting on his bare chest, "You looked better than any other man in that building," she told him honestly. Now that they were married she was glad she had went through with it. That she hadn't backed out. She was now going to be his wife forever. What could go wrong with that?


	2. Chapter 2

Never The Same Chapter Two

Five Weeks Before The Apocalypse-4:05 A.M.

Avery sat up in bed, groaning as she looked at the time on the clock. Four in the morning and Shane wasn't here. It would figure he wasn't here. Lately he had taken the night shift at work, while she did the day shift as an intern at Harrison Memorial Hospital. She had got the intern job just two months after marrying Shane and she was glad to have it as it did help some with their bills.

"I feel sick," she muttered to herself before getting out of bed and running to the bathroom. This had become her morning ritual now for the past two days, getting sick during the mornings but being fine the rest of the day. The only one she had told about this was Jessica and she was convinced that Avery was pregnant. Avery herself wasn't so sure, it wasn't like she and Shane were trying for a baby but then again they also weren't trying to be careful either.

Making it to the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and bent down, soon losing the contents of her stomach. After she was done throwing up she flushed the toilet and sat back against the sink waiting for another bout of nausea to begin like it always did soon after she got sick the first time.

"If I am pregnant can't you give mommy a break?" Avery asked as she looked down at her stomach. She had no sooner got those words out then she felt sick again so she moved back to the toilet doing the same as before, though this time instead of leaning against the sink she stood up and opened the cabinet beneath the sink finding the shopping bag which contained a purchase she had made on her way home from work yesterday.

Opening the bag she took out the box which read Early Pregnancy Test. She couldn't believe she had really bought it but she wanted to prove to Jessica that she wasn't pregnant, that she had just came down with some bug.

Avery slowly took the test out of the box, reading the directions carefully before following them and then laying the stick on the sink counter. Sitting down on the edge of the bathtub she waited, feeling as if her whole life depended on this test and in a way maybe it did. If she was pregnant she was convinced that Shane would make her become the stay at home mom he always said he wanted his future wife to be.

When she figured she had waited long enough, Avery moved from where she sat and picked up the stick, her mouth dropping open when two pink lines stared back at her. "I'm pregnant," she whispered so soft that if anyone else where here in the bathroom with her they wouldn't hear her.

Laying the stick down she looked at her reflection in the mirror before looking down at her pajama shirt which hung loosely around her abdomen. Resting a hand on it she couldn't help but finally crack a tiny smile. Even if this baby meant that she would have to give up her dreams of being a nurse she was happy about the pregnancy.

"I'm having a baby," she muttered to herself, realizing that she would have to tell Shane though she wasn't even sure how to do that. It's not like they had much time to see each other anymore except for the brief few minutes before she went to work and he went to bed. Avery figured that conversation may have to wait a few days. She was sure he had mentioned something yesterday morning about doing day shift soon.

Leaving the pregnancy test where it was, she left the bathroom, heading to the kitchen to get some water before going back to bed. She would have to be at work in a few more hours and she wanted to get a bit more sleep before doing a long shift. The only bright spot in her morning was that Jessica would also be doing this shift with her.

* * *

><p>"Avery," Shane's voice spoke, rousing Avery from sleep and she opened her eyes, coming face to face with her husband who was hovering over her.<p>

Looking at him confused she sat up in bed, "What?" she asked her eyes drifting to the clock. She still had ten more minutes before she had to get up and ready for work.

Shane looked down and away from his wife after she had sat up in bed. "I...umm...found this in the bathroom," he blushed before holding out the pregnancy test that he had held behind his back. "Y..you're pregnant?" he struggled to ask her, his tone coming out shocked.

Avery nodded her head yes. "That's what the test says," she answered him before reaching for his hand and pulling him down on the bed. "You aren't happy?" she asked him not sure if his shocked tone was happiness or anger. She was really rooting for happiness.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy," Shane sighed, running a hand through his brown locks. "I'm just not sure if we can make it with a baby," he answered her as he turned to lock eyes with her. "I mean you know money's tight enough as it is and that's with both of us working. Do you really think we can support a baby right now?"

Shaking her head Avery squeezed his hand, "No," she started before taking a breath. "But I think we can find a way somehow," she answered honestly. "We're going to have too because either way we look at it there is a baby coming."

Shane fell silent at her words, looking away from her gaze. "I wasn't planning on a baby this soon."

"Neither was I but it happened," Avery spoke up before letting go of his hand and slipping out of bed. "I guess that is what we get for not trying to be more careful," she spit out feeling a little hurt that he didn't seem as happy as she felt. She almost felt like she was the only one who wanted this baby right now.

Going to the dresser she picked up her scrubs that she had laid out last night before heading into the bathroom to change. Closing the door behind her she locked it and quickly undressed, throwing her dirty pajamas into the hamper. Tomorrow was the day she usually did laundry with Lori.

As she put her clothes in the hamper she raised an eyebrow as she noticed Shane's work shirt hanging from the towel rack and she picked it up wanting to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Though the moment she held the shirt in her hands, seeing the bright red lipstick smudge on the collar she knew her eyes hadn't been playing tricks on her.

"Bastard," she gritted through her teeth before changing into her scrubs quickly and throwing her hair into a half-assed ponytail. Once she felt like she looked presentable she grabbed Shane's shirt and left the bathroom. Not seeing Shane in the bedroom where she left him she knew he had to be in the kitchen. He liked to eat breakfast before going to bed.

Walking down the hall to the kitchen, Avery stopped when she saw Shane at the stove and she could smell the faint scent of bacon frying. "Maybe the real reason you don't want this baby is because of your lady friend," she started watching as Shane turned from the stove to look at her, his face showing an emotion she couldn't read when his eyes landed on the shirt she held in her hands.

"Ave," Shane started but stopped, shaking his head before continuing. "It only happened once. Last night after I helped Cheryl Bryant put her son of a bitch husband in jail for the night. She was lonely and coming onto me. I know I should have said no but I didn't."

Avery just stood there and listened to him. His words were so well rehearsed like he had thought of them for a while now. Like he knew he would get caught. "Cheryl?" she asked referring to the woman who was a local bartender and married to an abusive asshole. It was no secret that Cheryl had wanted Shane way before Avery had married him. "You slept with Cheryl?" she asked her voice growing as she threw the shirt at him before walking past him and towards the front door.

"I thought you had changed Shane," Avery muttered before reaching for her keys. "I guess you haven't," she spat out before opening the door.

"I have changed," Shane shouted from behind Avery. "It was one little mistake."

Avery glared though her back was to Shane. "It was more than a little mistake," she answered him before stepping on the porch and slamming the door behind her. Making her way to her car, she got in and sped off to the hospital, not wanting to be anywhere near her husband right now. She had really though he could stay true to their vows but she guessed she was wrong. Shane Walsh could never stay true to anything.

Arriving at work, Avery parked her car and headed inside going to the hospital locker room. Seeing Jessica in there already she plastered on a smile and walked to her locker.

"Why the fake smile?" Jessica asked as soon as Avery had made it to the locker. The question caused Avery to chew on her lip as she opened her locker and threw her car keys in it. She should have known she couldn't fool Jessica with a fake smile.

"Just a rough day," she shrugged as she shut the locker door.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, looking her over. "Morning sickness again?" she asked still going on her hunch that Avery was pregnant.

"I got sick this morning but no, that's not my problem right now," Avery rolled her eyes as she walked towards the doors to leave the locker room. "My problem is that my husband had sex with Cheryl last night," she admitted to Jessica before leaving her friend behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and faves. Keep them coming please._

* * *

><p>Never The Same Chapter Three<p>

Five Weeks Before The Apocalypse

Shane groaned as he watched Avery leave their house angry. He knew he had messed up. Hell he knew when he married her so many months back that he would eventually mess up, he had even told Rick he would, though Rick had tried to assuage his worries. But today he had proved himself right. He had given into Cheryl's advances and messed up his own marriage.

Finishing making his breakfast, he put it on a plate before going to the cordless phone and dialing the number to Avery's cell phone but of course it went to voice-mail. She was ignoring him and he didn't blame her. He would ignore himself now too if he could.

Shaking his head, Shane let out a sigh before this time dialing Rick and Lori's home phone. He knew he would need his friend's help with this one. He knew Avery well enough to know that she would probably end up running to her brother's house tonight instead of coming back home to him.

"Hello," Lori's voice spoke through the receiver of the phone after the third ring.

Shane couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice. He knew Rick would probably be in bed now. "Is Rick awake?" he asked though he knew she would say no.

"No, you just missed him Shane," Lori spoke and Shane was sure he could hear the smile that was on her face coming through in her voice. "Is what you want important? If it is I can wake him up for you."

Shane shook his head though Lori couldn't see him. "Nah, you will do better than him anyway," he spoke knowing Lori as a woman may be able to help him better than Rick could right now. "I kind of messed shit up with Avery," he admitted glad that Lori couldn't see him now, he figured if she could she would be giving him a death glare.

Lori hesitated before answering Shane. "Messed things up how?"

"I cheated on her with Cheryl," Shane confessed finally feeling a bit of guilt now that someone else knew of his affair now. He felt almost dirty. Maybe he was dirty after all.

"You did what?!" Lori asked, her voice raising slightly.

Shane chewed on his lip, feeling his cheeks redden. "You heard what I said Lori," he muttered feeling like if he repeated his words he'd look stupid. He knew Lori had heard him plain and clear, she was just being cautious or she was in shock but he didn't understand why this should shock her. Everyone knew he had a time keeping it in his pants, even he could admit that.

"I did hear what you said," Lori finally spoke again. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy. Though I reckon the only crazy one here is you. How could yo do that?"

"Because I wasn't thinking," Shane answered Lori's question. "Cheryl just kept coming onto me and I guess I was just too weak to say no," he shrugged.

"I'd say," Lori chuckled her tone of voice staying sarcastic. "But what can I do to help you?" she asked unsure of how she could get Shane out of this mess.

Shane chewed on his for a second before speaking up. "Avery will probably go to your house once she gets off work," he told her honestly. "She knows what I did and I don't expect her to be coming home to me. I guess I want you to talk her into coming home so we can try to talk through things and shit."

"I'll try Shane," Lori sighed sounding almost like she didn't want to try at all. "But I can't make any guarantees that she will listen to me nor can I say I really want her too," she confessed before hanging up on Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes but hung up the phone as well. Going to where he had put the plate with his breakfast he picked it up and walked to the table where he began to eat. The food was cold but he didn't care that much now. It seemed the only thing he cared about was making things right with his wife.

* * *

><p>Avery clocked out of work and headed into the locker rooms. When she reached her locker she got her keys out and closed the door just in time to see Jessica staring at her which made her jump. "When the hell did you get in here?" she asked having not even heard or seen her friend when she came in here.<p>

A smile crossed Jessica's face and it sent shivers down Avery's spine. "I was hiding, waiting on you," Jessica laughed as she shrugged, opening her own locker. "I was thinking after you told me about Shane cheating that I knew the perfect cure for your pissed off blues," she joked while changing out of her scrubs and into her regular clothes. "Though my plans would require you to change out of those scrubs."

"What exactly are your plans?" Avery asked cautiously, afraid of what her friend would say to her. "I never change clothes here at work," she confessed. "All my plain clothes are at home."

Jessica shrugged, "We can go by my place then and you can borrow some of my clothes," she smiled clearly seeming undeterred in whatever her plans where. "And my plans are to take you out to that new bar in town. Not the one where Cheryl works at though because I don't want you in jail for murdering her."

Avery smirked as she heard Jessica's plans. "I can't drink," she whispered knowing she probably needed to tell Jessica she was pregnant.

"Why can't you drink?" Jessica asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Because I am pregnant," Avery confirmed as she smiled some. "I found that out right before finding out my husband was a cheating douche," she laughed though there was a bitter edge to it. "Funny how life works."

Jessica frowned but shut her locker door after she finished changing. "We can still go to the bar. You don't have to drink, I can drink for you. You can look at all the hot men and maybe hook up with one. Give Shane a taste of his own medicine for once."

Avery crinkled her nose before shaking her head no. "I can't do that," she told Jessica, knowing that cheating herself wouldn't help to solve anything that was wrong in her marriage now. "I think I am just going to go to Rick and Lori's for the night," she smiled trying to show that she was thankful for Jessica at least trying.

Without saying anything else, Avery exited the locker rooms, heading outside to where her car was. Getting in she drove off to her brother's house.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me this before hand," Rick spat out as he looked at Lori after Avery finished telling him what had happened between her and Shane this morning. Lori had decided to chime in after Avery finished her story that Shane had called wanting them to convince Avery to come home for the night.<p>

"I didn't see the use," Lori defended as she looked away from Rick. "I wasn't really going to try to send Avery back to Shane tonight. I was going to let her stay here until she calmed down."

Rick shook his head, "I mean you could have told me so I could kill Shane."

Avery who had looked down at her hands, whipped her head up when Rick mentioned killing Shane. "You wouldn't do that Rick," she reasoned as she chewed on her lip hoping that she was right. "Shane is like a brother to you and you never hurt family no matter what."

"But you're his wife," Rick answered as he turned away from Lori to look at his sister. "You are his family and he hurt you," he sighed before standing up from the couch. "He was so afraid of doing just this on your wedding day," he confessed as he remembered the conversation they had, had. He had tried to tell Shane that he was just being paranoid.

Avery laughed hearing Rick's words. "I was afraid of the same thing on my wedding day. I mean about him," she shrugged as she watched Rick stand up. "I eventually just convinced myself that he changed but I guess I was wrong," she frowned feeling like her world was crumbling.

"You weren't wrong," Lori spoke up shocking both Rick and Avery. "Shane has changed but that Cheryl woman just didn't know when to leave it alone," she finished knowing she was defending Shane even if he didn't deserve it.

Avery went silent at Lori's words. She was surprised Lori was defending Shane but she guessed it was fitting since Shane wasn't here to do it himself. "Maybe I am being unfair to just be angry at him," she admitted feeling her cheeks get hot. She was blushing. "But I had just found out I was pregnant and this was the last thing I needed," she whispered finally telling her brother and sister-in-law that she was pregnant.

At that new she just looked at them seeing them both go silent before giving each other a look she couldn't read. She almost felt like they were silently agreeing on sending her back home so she could work things out with Shane.

"M..maybe you should go back home," Rick finally spoke up as he looked away from Lori and returned his gaze to Avery. "Figure things out for that baby you are carrying."

* * *

><p>Feeling the bed move, Shane opened his eyes slowly and turned, seeing Avery slipping into bed beside him. "You came home?" he asked glad to see that Lori had talked some sense into her.<p>

"Yeah, I did," Avery whispered before turning away from her husband. "We can talk about things tomorrow okay. Right now I just want to sleep."

Shane nodded a smile forming on his lips as he slipped an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered before kissing her shoulder. He wanted her to know that before she went to sleep. That he was sorry he messed things up between them.

Shivering when Shane kissed her arm, Avery closed her eyes wishing that a part of her wasn't weary in trusting him. She wished she could trust him fully but that had been shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again I just want to thank everyone for faving and reviewing. Please keep the reviews coming as they give me inspiration :)._

* * *

><p>Never The Same Chapter Four<p>

Three Weeks Before The Apocalypse-2:09 P.M.

Avery who had been working the labor and delivery floor sighed as she sat down, her eyes drifting over to Patty Taylor who was also a nurse here at Harrison Memorial and one of Shane's ex's.

"Busy day?" Patty asked making Avery raise an eyebrow. Patty wasn't even looking up from her charts so how did she know Avery had been looking at her?

Avery nodded, "More than busy," she laughed as she reached for a chart herself and looked it over. "I never knew so many women in King County were due this week," she smiled as she thought of her own due date. She would find out for sure at her ultrasound appointment tomorrow just how far along she was and when she was due though she suspected she was at least three months pregnant. She had calculated in her head and the timing seemed right.

"Avery Walsh to emergency, Avery Walsh to emergency," a voice spoke over the hospital intercom, bringing Avery out of her thoughts and made her look up from her charts. She wasn't sure why she was being called to emergency. She hadn't been down to work it at all today.

Standing from the chair she looked over at Patty who was looking at her curiously but not saying anything. "I have no clue why they want me down there," she spoke up before leaving the nurses station and walking down the hallway. She was trying not to think the worst, that maybe she was being called to emergency because Shane had been hurt in the line of duty. Killed in the line of duty.

"Don't think like that Walsh," she spoke to herself as she rounded the corner to the emergency room, pausing briefly as she saw Shane standing by two chairs. Two chairs which held a visibly upset Lori and Carl. It was then that Avery knew it wasn't her husband who she was being called down here for. She had been called her because of her brother.

Moving her legs again she finished the walk, stopping in front of Shane who just looked up at her, his eyes looking so helpless and scared. "Rick was shot," he speaks his voice breaking only slightly.

The moment those words left Shane's mouth Avery felt her knees began to buckle and she started to fall, though before she could hit the floor she felt Shane grab her.

"We were on a chase..we thought we had them all but there was one more. He shot your brother when he was turned away," Shane continued trying to let Avery know what happened. "He was shot where his vest didn't cover," he sighed finishing the story of what happened.

Going silent as Shane talked Avery felt as if she was dreaming though she knew she wasn't dreaming this. Her brother had been shot while working. "You couldn't see the person?" Avery asked feeling angry as she looked at Shane. "You are his damn partner, you couldn't keep him safe?" she asked her voice rising as she moved away from her husband's touch.

Shane frowned at Avery's words, "It was too late by the time I noticed," he spoke up trying to get Avery to understand things. "I couldn't prevent this from happening."

Avery shook her head as she felt tears sting her eyes, "Is he in surgery now?" she asked her tone still coming out like she was angry at Shane.

"Yeah, they took him to surgery not long before paging you," Shane confirmed wanting to reach out to her but the way she asked her question let him know she was still angry.

"If he dies then I will blame you," Avery blurted out letting her emotions speak. "You should have protected him," she whispered before turning away and heading to god knows where. She just needed to be away from Shane, away from Lori and Carl who were as equally in pain as she was.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a chair in the waiting room Shane looked over at Lori and Carl. Carl was busy playing some hand-held game and Lori was just staring off into space. It had been an hour since Avery ran off and there was still no sign of her showing up again. She blamed him just like he was sure Lori blamed him too, hell he blamed himself for this. He should have been a better partner, Rick was like his brother and Shane had failed to have his back today.<p>

Looking up when he heard someone sit down beside him he smiled sadly when he saw Jessica, Avery's best friend. Jessica had come down here to the emergency room not long after Avery had run off. She had been on lunch when Avery got paged and came here immediately after she finished her lunch though by that time Avery had already left and Shane had asked if she could find her.

"No luck in finding her?" he asked feeling like Avery deliberately didn't want to be found, that she was avoiding everyone right now, even her closest friend.

Jessica shook her head some of her blonde locks falling into her face. "I found her in the chapel," she confessed a tiny small showing. "But I think it's your place to go talk to her. It's you she is mad at not me," Jessica reasoned.

Shane nodded knowing that Jessica was right. His wife was mad at him and it was his place to go after her. Standing up he looked down at the blonde. "Can you stay here with Lori and Carl?"

Jessica nodded her head yes and Shane smiled turning his back to her as he walked off to the hospital chapel. He should have known she'd run there. She only ever relied on God when crisis' came, he had learned that after Rick and Avery's father died two years ago. She had started going to church more and saying how she needed god because her life was falling apart.

Shaking his head he stopped in front of the chapel doors, it wasn't that he thought her relying on God was crazy it was just that he didn't believe in God or that he could make things right.

Opening the doors Shane spotted Avery sitting in the front pew and he walked towards it soon sitting down beside her. "Up for some company?" he asked her as he let a hand rest on her thigh.

Avery looked over at Shane, "Why not?" she asked no longer sounding as mad as she had before. "The church isn't full today and my mind is a lonely place right now," she frowned as she felt tears stinging her eyes. She had cried off and on since she came here to the chapel.

Shane frowned as well when he looked over at his wife. She had never been so helpless around him before. "I'm sorry," he told her before squeezing her thigh lightly trying his best to comfort her. "I'm sorry I failed Rick today."

"You didn't," Avery told him as tears went down her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you did," she spoke feeling guilty for how she had treated him. "I got so scared once I knew what happened. All I kept thinking about was my dad's wreck and how fast he died. How Rick who is my rock now that daddy is gone could die too. I was just angry at the thought of losing him."

"You won't lose him," Shane told her, his voice sounding more sure than he actually felt. The truth was he wasn't sure that Rick would make it but right now everyone needed him. Lori,Carl,Avery and even his unborn child. They all needed him to be the man here. "I did fail Rick though," he whispered before pulling Avery into him.

It didn't matter what she had said about how she reacted. He knew he had failed Rick and now to make things right he would look after Rick's family. He would be their rock until Rick could be that rock again.

Avery frowned at Shane's words but she calmed down when he pulled her into him. "Have they brought him out of surgery yet?" she asked as she rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

"They hadn't when I left," Shane answered her question. "We should head back there and see if they have now," he said before moving away and standing up.

Avery looked up at him, "I'll be there in a second," she told him. "I have a prayer I want to say real quick then I will be down," she nodded watching as Shane gave her a look almost like he didn't want to leave her here by herself but he did it anyway. After he was gone she shook her head, standing from the pew. She knew there was no prayer she wanted to say that had just been an excuse.

Leaving the chapel she walked down the hall towards the restroom which she entered into in a hurry. Going to one of the stalls she quickly pulled her pants down along with her panties, her eyes going to the red stain in them. Ever since learning about Rick's shooting she had been cramping.

"Fuck," she hissed out sharply standing from the toilet which now also had blood in it. Pulling her pants and panties back up she flushed the toilet and left the stall. Going to the sink she washed her hands before exiting the restroom. She knew before she went back to Shane she would need to get seen herself. She would need to know that their baby was alright.

* * *

><p>An hour later Avery finally made it back to the waiting room seeing Shane reading a magazine. "Sorry it took me so long," she said as she sat down beside him. "I had to get some tests run," she admitted not wanting to have this conversation now but knew it couldn't wait until later.<p>

Shane closed the magazine he had been reading, "What kind of tests?" he asked her. "And I thought you just needed to say a prayer."

"The prayer was a lie," Avery confessed again feeling guilty for things she had said to Shane today. "I was cramping. I have been ever since I found out about Rick so I went to the bathroom to check. I was bleeding when I checked," she whispered as she locked eyes with Shane, seeing an understanding of her words soon appear in his eyes.

Shane swallowed hard when he realized what Avery was saying to him. There had been something wrong with their baby. "The baby?" he asked her as he showed concern. He knew when she had told him she was pregnant two weeks ago that he hadn't been thrilled. Adding a baby when money was tight already wasn't how he pictured things but he had come to adjust. Come to want this baby just as much as Avery had.

Avery frowned when he asked about the baby. "I miscarried," she told him her voice still silent. She didn't want Lori to hear her not when Lori was already suffering with her worry over Rick. "The baby is gone."

At her words Shane went silent. There baby was gone and he couldn't help but blame himself for this too. If she hadn't been worrying about Rick then she wouldn't have lost their baby.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke before reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly.

Avery smiled sadly when Shane kissed her hand, "We will get past it just like we got past your cheating," she told him though she knew deep down she would never truly get past his cheating on her. "And we will get past Rick's shooting too. He will make it out of this surgery and everything will be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been so long since an update. I had massive amounts of writers block. If you read this please review and let me know what you think. I love reviews.**

* * *

><p>Never The Same Chapter Five<p>

Two Days Before The Apocalypse-3:09 PM

Avery ran a hand through her hair as she sat at Rick's bed side. Not much had changed in three weeks, he was still in a coma and he was still showing no signs of waking up. A part of her wished he would just wake up already because she needed her big brother. She needed him to help her in so many ways. If she was being honest with herself she was still struggling with her miscarriage and also Shane's infidelity even if she acted like things were alright.

"You need to wake up Rick," she spoke as she looked down at her brother. "I know you can hear me and I need you. I need you so bad," she whispered as she shook her head feeling tears stinging at her eyes. It seemed like that was all she did lately was cry. "I need my brother for advice and wisdom."

After speaking she watched Rick for any signs of change and saw none. No signs of change at all not even any little twitches or responses from him. Sighing she stood from the chair and walked outside stopping when she saw Lori and Shane in the waiting room. Ever since the shooting Shane had spent more time with Lori and Carl as well mainly because he felt guilty for what had happened.

Before she could turn to walk towards them Avery felt someone grab her arm and she looked seeing Jessica who just gave her a look.

"The Emergency Room is getting crowded," Jessica defended as she looked at Avery. "Apparently Georgia residents have finally got hit with that super bug that seemed to be contained to just Europe," she sighed remembering a news report she had heard last week about people in Europe coming down with some weird bug that had hospitalized a majority of the citizens. So far though or as of what she had heard today no one had died but there were a few people still close to death.

Avery rolled her eyes but followed Jessica, "Do they even know how it starts?" she asked knowing at this rate it almost seemed airborne. "I mean I don't want to be around some of these patients if the sickness is airborne."

Jessica shook her head no as they finally reached the Emergency Room, "Not yet, apparently there is supposed to be some press conference tonight at ten," she shrugged. "Not sure why so late but that's what they said on the news during my lunch break."

Chewing her lip Avery just nodded and moved her arm away from Jessica. Walking to the nurses station she stopped seeing the head nurse. As soon as she walked to the nurse she was handed a chart not even being asked questions.

"You get done with that patient you come to me and get another," the nurse rattled off making Avery nodded. She had never heard as much concern in someone's voice as she did today. The concern was what scared. What exactly could they be up against right now? Just how bad could this be? Surely someone somewhere would make a vaccine or someone would get better and eventually things would go back to normal.

Looking down at the chart in her hands she froze seeing the name Cheryl Bryant. The woman Shane had cheated on her with was her patient right now. What kind of sick joke was this?

Shaking her head Avery headed to the room Cheryl had been assigned and she went in, "Hello ," she forced a smile trying to stay neutral and not show her real feelings towards the woman. "How are you today?" she asked as she looked at her finally. She knew at least this time it wasn't jealousy when she said the woman looked like shit.

"How do you expect I am Mrs. Walsh?" Cheryl asked back using her snark on Shane's wife even if she did feel horrible. "I feel as if I have been run over by a Mac truck."

Avery nodded making a mental note of that, "And when did you start feeling bad?" she asked as she wrote down some stuff on the chart.

"This morning around nine. It was after my morning walk. I came back in and kept feeling nauseated and the next thing I know I passed out on the floor and my good for nothing abusive husband was actually good for something. He brought me here," she muttered before coughing.

Avery nodded again writing down what Chery had told her, "Was anything today different then other days?" she asked knowing her questions were standard procedure especially in something that was an epidemic or at least Avery was sure this could classify as an epidemic.

Cheryl coughed again but shook her head no, "Everything was as it usually is. I ate breakfast then went for my morning walk."

Jotting down Cheryl's words Avery closed the chart, "Well I am going to go now. I will send off so you can have lab work done and then after that the doctor should get back to you," she smiled before leaving. This time her smile had been genuine because she no longer had to deal with Cheryl anymore.

The rest of the day after being assigned Cheryl went pretty much the same. She had been assigned patients all whom had the same stories as Cheryl. They had gotten nausea then fainted or nearly fainted. It was something Avery knew she had never seen before but she hoped they'd have answers soon.

Sitting her last chart down on the nurses station she sighed looking around for Jessica but not seeing any sign of her. Turning she headed towards the locker rooms to change and get ready to go back home. She would have stopped in to see Rick but she knew it was too late now. It was almost ten at night.

When she opened the door she came to a stop when she saw Shane sitting on one of the benches. "What are you doing in here?" Avery asked as she walked closer to her husband. To be honest she figured Shane would be with Lori and Carl tonight. "I figured Lori would need you for something or that work would have your hands tied."

Shane laughed before pulling Avery down onto his lap after she came to a stop in front of him, "Lori is perfectly fine without my constant presence," he smiled before pulling Avery's head down for a brief kiss. "And I have tonight off. I kind of want to spend it with my wife," he whispered before kissing her again.

Avery returned Shane's kiss and she smiled on his lips glad that he wanted to spend time with her. Glad that it seemed like tonight at least he was putting their marriage first again. Maybe all her struggles could be eased if Shane kept putting their marriage first.

"I should get changed then we can go home," Avery smirked as she pulled away from Shane. "We can go home and pick up where we left off."

Shane just smirked as well watching as Avery moved off his lap. He liked the idea of picking up where they left off.

Later that night Avery awoke as she heard her phone ringing. Looking at the clock she groaned seeing that it was only one in the morning. Why would someone be calling this early?

Sitting up she reached over for the cordless and pressed talk, "Hello?" she asked into the receiver before yawning.

"Avery," Jessica spoke as soon as she heard her friend's voice. "I need a favor from you. I kind of went to the bar after work and got a little too drunk. Could you come pick me up?"

* * *

><p>Hearing her friend's voice Avery sighed, "I will be right there," she nodded before hanging up and getting out of bed. Shane was still asleep and she really didn't feel like bothering him with this.<p>

As she slipped her clothes back on she knew Jessica owed her big time. Jessica really owed her. Maybe she could find a way to get Jessica to work her next few shifts at the hospital for payback. Shaking her head she left the room and soon went out to her car. Getting in she started it and drove to the bar she knew Jessica liked to frequent. In fact it was where she had met her last boyfriend whom Avery was surprised hadn't been Jessica's first call.

Pulling into the parking lot of the bar she came to a stop when she saw Jessica. Waiting as the blonde got in she chewed her lip seeing that her friend had clearly been crying. "Did something happen?" she asked after she finally started her car back up and drove off towards Jessica's house.

"Kiefer hit me," Jessica sighed. "That's one of the reasons I called you. I could have rode back with him but after he hit me I really didn't want too."

Avery rolled her eyes as she listened to Jessica speak. Jessica had a habit of picking out men who'd hit her or hurt her somehow. "You sure do know how to pick them Jessie," she muttered under her breath not meaning for it to come out rude but she knew it had.

Glaring Jessica stayed silent until Avery pulled up at her house. As she opened the door she looked over at Avery. "Don't ever judge me for my choice of men when your own husband is a cheating bastard," she spat out harshly before getting out and slamming the door behind her. Deep down she knew Avery was right but that didn't get rid of the sting her words had caused.

Avery jumped as the car door slammed and she sat in the seat in shock. Jessica was right her husband was no better than some of the men she had dated. She knew tomorrow at work she'd have to apologize but for now she was going to drive home and climb into bed with her cheating bastard of a husband. The man who she still loved even if she was struggling with his mistake.


End file.
